Life as Rosie Reid
by gothina234
Summary: One shot sequel to my other one shot, One Day. Reid adopted Rosie and vowed to always protect her. As he learns to be a father, Rosie learns what it is to be the daughter of Spencer Reid. A look into the life of father and daughter who are part of a bigger family called the BAU.


**Hey, everyon_e. _This idea stuck in my mind and I've been working on this one shot to help give a little resolution to my one shot called One Day where Reid adopted a little girl called Rosie. This begins a year after the ending on my one shot and follows the life between Rosie and Reid as she grows up to be eighteen. I hope you all like this. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all. **

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One year later**

Reid's eyes fluttered as his head pounded with pain. As he opened his eyes fully, he took in his surroundings. His windscreen was smashed and the front of his car was wrecked. He remembered the SUV pulling out without warning. "Rosie," he coughed before he unclipped his seatbelt. "ROSIE!"

"Daddy," Rosie cried from the back seat. Ignoring his own pain, he pulled himself into the back seat. His ankle seared with pain and was definitely broken but he wasn't worried about himself. All he cared about was making sure his daughter was safe. A wet sensation was travelling down his face. "Daddy, my arm h-hurts."

Finally reaching the back seat., he quickly unbuckled her. Her arm was swollen and he knew it was broken. "Daddy's here. It's okay."

A young woman appeared at the window. "An ambulance is on the way. Are you okay?"

"I think my daughter's arm is broken," he coughed. Something dripped down his chin as his vision began to blur violently.

"Sir, stay awake," the woman urged in a raise voice.

"Make them take Rosie first," he wheezed. Darkness overwhelmed him against his will and his body fell against the back seat.

* * *

Garcia stroked Rosie's hair behind her ears as the little girl laid in the hospital bed. She had filled the room with colourful gifts to make Rosie feel safer. She bit her lip as she worried about Reid. He was still in surgery and the doctors weren't sharing much with the team. Rosie had suffered a few small cuts, some bruises and a broken arm but would make a full recovery. Rosie's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Hey, little angel," Garcia said. "Are you in pain?"

"I want Daddy," she began to cry. "Daddy is hurt and I'm scared. Where is he?"

Climbing on the bed, Garcia brought Rosie into her arms carefully and held her close. She rocked her back and forth to help her through the tears. "Rosie, your Daddy is going to be fine. He might have a few cuts and bruises but he's a strong man and I know that when the doctors have fixed his ouchies and he's awake, he'll want to see you. Little angel, you're the most important person in the world to your Daddy. He loves you so much."

Rosie looked up at her with red, puffy eyes. "I love Daddy too. Don't go, Aunty Pen."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you. I thought that we could make a get well card for your Daddy. What do you think"

"Can it be pink?" Rosie smiled sadly.

"It can be any colour you want it to be."

* * *

**Two days later**

A tickle on his neck pulled Spencer from his deep slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital room. He felt the small rush of air coming for an oxygen cannula under his nose. His body hurt but it was numbed by medication that he wasn't too keen on being given. Looking down, overwhelming relief came through him as he saw Rosie sleeping next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Tears leaked from his eyes at the knowledge that she was safe, alive and with him. Ignoring the pain, he reached up with arm and stroked her hair.

"She's okay," Garcia said from next to him. Morgan came to the other side of the bed to stand with her.

"Hey, kid. How are you feeling?" Morgan asked.

"She's okay," he sobbed with joy. "I don't care about me. Is she hurt?"

"A few cuts and bruises and a broken arm but she's fine. She's a little trooper and the doctor already released her. She won't leave here though till she sees you awake," Garcia explained.

"You have three broken ribs, a nasty head wound and a concussion. Your ankle is broken and they had to take you to surgery. You had internal bleeding. You've also got a bruised kidney and some cuts and bruises. Kid, you've been out for the last two days."

"I'm taking care of Rosie," Garcia smiled, she reached up and grabbed the get well card. "She made this for you."

Reid grinned at the sight of Rosie's drawing of him playing with her in the park and a rainbow in the background. "I love it."

Rosie moved on his shoulder and rubbed her eyes with his her hand. She rose up slowly. Her eyes widened as she saw her father was awake. "Daddy!"

Holding her close, he kissed her head. "Hey, my little princess. Daddy's okay. I'm so happy your okay."

Rosie began to cry gently. "You not wake up and I got scared."

"I'll always wake up. I'm never going to leave you. Daddy is so sorry that he scared you. I love you, Rosie."

"Love you too, Daddy," Rosie grinned before kissing his cheek and hugging him.

* * *

**Rosie Age 8**

Reid quickly parked the car and rushed to the back seat to unbuckle Rosie. She grabbed his hand and they began to run up the path to her school. "Daddy, we're late."

"I know, Rosie. I'm sorry."

Walking into the school, he came to the office and was greeted by the receptionist. "I'm so sorry I'm late bringing my daughter into school. Her name is Rosie Reid."

"It's her first time being late so I'm sure we can overlook this," the woman smiled. "I'll send an email to her teacher informing her Rosie in on the way."

He knelt and gave her loving hug. "Daddy will see you later. Mary's mom is picking you up from school but I'll be there at six to get you. Have a good day and be a good girl for the teachers and be nice to the others."

"I will, Daddy," Rosie smiled before hugging her father and making her way through the doors to her classroom. Reid gave her one last wave through the glass door before walking out of the school and running back to his car.

* * *

**BAU**

"You're late," Hotch called from the stairs as Reid put his bag down on his desk. He made his way up the stairs to Hotch.

"I'm sorry but I was late getting Rosie to school and this morning was just hectic."

"As long as you don't make it a regular thing then we're fine. How is everything?"

"Fine. Rosie is doing so well in school and she's really got into drawing. She's amazingly talented for an eight year old. I really want to nurture her gift."

"I have to say that you're an amazing Dad to her and I know it isn't easy being a single father."

Reid felt a slight sadness inside of him. "Hotch, I lied to her about her mother. I always have because I'm afraid of what will happen when she finds out that I'm her adoptive father. I don't want my little girl to hate me when she's older. All she knows is that her mommy went to heaven when she was little. I can handle being a single Dad but the older she gets, the worse the fear becomes. The day will come when she'll know and I just hope she doesn't leave because of the truth."

"She won't have to know till she's older and I know that while she may have some anger, she'll still love you as her father because that is what you are. You raised her since she was six months old and you've given her everything she could ever need. She chose you to be her father. You walked into that room when she was crying and screaming eight years ago and she stopped and smiled at you. You made her laugh at the most horrific time of her life. Don't worry about what might happen. Focus on getting her into art school or a great college."

"Thanks, Hotch. How are you feeling about Jack being about to finish High school?"

Hotch sighed. "He grew up too fast. I'm proud that he's graduating and I know he'll get into a good college."

"If you need me to, I can always make a few calls."

* * *

**Rosie Age 11**

JJ knocked on the door. It opened seconds later to reveal a worried Reid. "Spence, what's wrong? You said it was urgent."

"I need you to speak with Rosie," he said quickly. "I'm not really sure how to handle this and she locked herself in the bathroom. Garcia is on her way with what Rosie will need."

"What can't you handle?"

"Let's just say that Rosie is going to be a little more moody once a month in the near future."

"Oh, she got her period. Oh, sweetie, I understand why you called. I'll go and calm her down and explain everything. Send Garcia in when she gets here."

JJ made her way into the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Rosie, it's JJ. I just want to talk. It's completely natural what is happening. It'll just be us talking. Just us girls."

JJ stepped into the bathroom as Rosie unlocked the door. Reid decided to make himself a cup of coffee. This was one area he wasn't comfortable talking to his daughter about. He would leave that to Aunt JJ and Aunt Garcia.

* * *

**Rosie - Age 13**

"Dad, why can't I go with my friends to the party?" Rosie snapped. "It's just at a friend's house."

"I don't want you going to a party. I know that you are growing up but I know the girls that will be at that party and I don't want you hanging out with them. Why aren't you spending more time with Dylan. She's a good friend to you."

"I have a chance to be popular, Dad. These girls are the talk of the school and all the boys like them too."

"Being popular isn't everything, Rosie. I thought I taught you that," Reid shook his head as he finished washing the dishes. "Ever since you started obsessing over being popular, your grades have fallen and you've been very disrespectful sometimes. Those girls don't want to be your friend. Don't you think it's slightly suspicious that you're the only one they invited to the party apart from the other popular kids?"

"Why can't you just let me go the party?"

"I don't want you to get hurt like I was," he snapped before throwing down a wash cloth and leaning against the side.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"I told you that I was twelve when I graduated from high school. Before I left high school, a popular girl came up to me when I was in the library after school. Her name was Harper Hillman and she told me that the most popular girl in school wanted to see me. I followed her but it was a trap. The football team grabbed me, took away my clothes, beat me up and tied me to a goal post," he explained before taking a deep breath. "They laughed at me even though I begged them to untie me and then left me there. Rosie, I love you and I don't want you to suffer from some cruel prank that those girls might have set up. Pranks like that stay with you through your life and I just want you to have a happy life. Dylan is a good friend to you and you two need to spend more time together."

Reid was surprised when Rosie wrapped her arms around him as far as she could reach and hugged him. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Dad. I'm so sorry. I won't go to the party. I'm sorry, Dad."

He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Promise me that you'll bring your grades up and stay away from those girls. You have a heart of gold and I don't want those girls to darken that gold heart."

* * *

A few days later, Reid found out that the popular girls had invited another girl to the party and played a cruel prank on her. They had thrown her into a closet and hurled balloons of pig's blood at her. He had made sure to notify the school and parents after hearing about it. It scared him to think that Rosie might have been in that closet.

Days later, they were sat at dinner when Rosie suddenly dropped her fork and rushed to hug him. He hugged her back. "I will always listen to you from now on, Dad."

He brought her away and gave her a gentle smile. "Rosie, I know that you're going to rebel from time to time. I just never want you to go through anything like that young girl did at that party. That will haunt her for a long time."

"Her name is Harley James. It's so horrible what happened to her. Can you call her mother and see if I can go over with Dylan? She must feel lonely and we just want to help her. She needs a friend or two to help her through this."

"I think that is a wonderful idea and I will call her mother. You are a very mature young lady."

"You're a brilliant Dad who is going grey," Rosie laughed.

"I'm not going grey."

Rosie brought up her compact mirror and moved some hair to show a collection of grey hairs. "You're not right about everything, Dad."

* * *

**Age 15**

Rosie walked out of school with her earphones in. She looked up but froze when she saw JJ standing by her SUV. As she walked over, she knew something was very wrong. "Aunt JJ, what's wrong?"

"Rosie, something happened to your Dad," JJ said gently but her eyes betrayed her sadness.

"Please tell me he's okay," Rosie panicked. "Dad is always okay."

"Th-There was an explosion in a warehouse we went to earlier and your Dad got hurt. He's in the hospital and in surgery. The doctors don't know if he's going to make it."

"No," Rosie shook her head in denial. JJ caught her as her knees collapsed beneath her. She sobbed heavily and leaned against JJ for support. "No, he has to make it."

* * *

Walking through the hospital corridors, Rosie felt numb inside and struggled to take every step. JJ kept her steady as they came into the waiting room where the rest of her family was waiting. She took in the worried and sad expressions on their faces. Garcia immediately rose up and brought her into a strong hug. The tears began to fall again as her heart began to ache and rip itself to pieces. "I don't want to lose him."

"He'll pull through," Garcia cried gently. "He promised to never leave you and he won't. He'll pull through."

Rosie came away from the hug when a doctor walked into the room. "Spencer Reid's family."

"Here," Hotch spoke first. "I'm his medical contact, Aaron Hotchner. You can speak freely in front of us all."

"Spencer suffered some serious injuries and the next twenty four hours a vital. We repaired the internal bleeding and his punctured lung. He's on a ventilator due to the severe nature of his injuries. He's suffered a broken leg and burns to his arms and chest. I'm sorry to tell you this but he has slipped into a coma due to the head injury he obtained. There is a fracture to his skull and swelling and bruising in his brain which concerns us the most. We're concerned that his body may not be able to handle the stress. Even if he makes it past the next twenty four hours, he may not wake from his coma."

"Don't say that," Rosie snapped. "You don't know my Dad. He's the strongest person in the world. He'll make it and he'll wake up. He has to wake up."

Morgan rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed and cried into his chest at the prospect of her father never waking up. "I need my Dad, Uncle Morgan."

* * *

**Six months later**

Sitting on the edge of her father's hospital bed, she turned the page of To Kill A Mockingbird and continued to read it to him. Today was her sixteenth birthday but she didn't want to celebrate. Her family had tried to encourage her to do something but she had rejected the idea. She knew they wanted her to try to live her life but she didn't want to. Her whole life had been with her father and every birthday had been spent with him. She stopped reading and closed the book. Rosie reached out her hand and held his hand gently. "It's my birthday, Dad. Do you remember what we do on my birthday? We always make my cake the night before and then the next day after we've had cake, we drive to the beach and have a picnic with everyone. We never have to bring cake because Garcia has already made one that is way too big. I really miss hearing your voice. I'd give anything to hear you tell me off for coming home late."

Rosie laid against her father's chest and closed her eyes. She was numb to the world around her as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Rosie," a small croak came from above her. Rising up quickly, she looked to see her father's eyes opening sluggishly.

"Dad," Rosie gasped happily. "Dad, it's me. Please, you can do it. Wake up for me. It's Rosie, your daughter."

His eyes fluttered as he struggled to stay awake. "Rosie...don't...cry."

He closed his eyes and rested back into the pillow. Rosie rushed out of the room and called for a doctor.

* * *

**Two days later**

Reid slowly began to wake up. He opened his eyes to see his entire family around him. His focus though was on his daughter as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, little princess."

"Dad," she smiled. "I'm so happy you're awake."

JJ stepped next to her. "Spence, this won't be easy to hear."

"What do you mean?"

"Reid, you've been in a coma for the last six months," Hotch explained. "There was an explosion when we went after an unsub. You suffered some serious injuries to your body and to your head. You slipped into a coma. The doctors thought you would never wake up."

"You proved them wrong," Blake grinned.

"I left Rosie for six months," he said before his eyes began to tear up. "I left her all alone."

"No, Dad," Rosie quickly assured him. "You didn't mean to leave me and I wasn't alone. I have a big family around me. I lived with Garcia and I came and visited you every day. I turned sixteen two days ago."

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday, Rosie."

"You didn't," she smiled. "You began to wake up on my birthday. I was crying because I missed you and you woke up just enough to tell me not to cry. Dad, you gave me the best present ever by waking up. I love you, Dad."

"Love you too," he said before weakly bringing his arm up and holding her close to him. "I will always love you, my little princess."

"I'm not so little any more," Rosie cried with joy.

* * *

**Rosie - Age 17**

Spencer chopped up some tomatoes to add to the salad he was making when he heard Rosie come through the door. He looked up and was surprised to see a young man next to her with his hand holding her hand. "Rosie, you didn't tell me we were having a guest."

"Dad, this is Robbie," she said nervously. "He's my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"I didn't want to tell you straight away because I was nervous about how you would react. Robbie has been my boyfriend for a few months now. He's very special and he's been a gentleman to me all the time."

Reid put down the knife and walked over to Robbie. He looked over the young man with the eyes of both a father and a profiler and found that a good vibe was coming from him. He held his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Robbie."

"Nice to meet you too, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. I just want you to know that Rosie is very special to me too and I will treat her with nothing but respect."

"Would you like to join us for dinner? It's steak and salad."

"I'd love to," Rosie's boyfriend smiled.

"Go and seat yourself at the table," Rosie said to Robbie. Reid watched as Robbie made his way into the kitchen. He stepped away from the door and over to his daughter.

"I understand that you're growing up and that dating will happen. I don't understand why you felt the need to hide him from me. Keeping the secret from me is what I'm a little mad about."

"You're very protective, Dad," Rosie shrugged. "I didn't know what to do and Robbie was the one who finally gave me the confidence to introduce you to him. I'm sorry I kept this from you but he's important and wonderful. He's in the same year as me and he gets straight As. Aunt Garcia will really like him too as he's a whiz with technology. Please don't scare him away."

"I won't but the moment he makes you cry, we'll be having issues. Let's go and have dinner. I can get to know him. Then I'll give you my final seal of approval if he makes it."

* * *

Rosie giggled as Robbie kissed her cheek in the hall. "Wait here, honey. I'll get you that book we talked about."

Reid stepped into the hall as Rosie made her way upstairs. "Did you enjoy dinner, Robbie?"

"It was wonderful, sir."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, we need to have a quick talk. Rosie is my daughter and I've protected her all her life. I expect you to keep her happy and treat her with respect, kindness and love. Just remember this if you ever hurt her or break her heart. I'm a senior FBI agent and I have a gun, so don't break her heart. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Robbie gulped.

"Good," Reid smiled. "Enough with the sir, you can call me Spencer. Trust me on this, you have a lot more members of Rosie's family to meet and yes, most of them are FBI agents too."

* * *

**Rosie - Age 18**

Spencer looked up from his book as the door opened. Rosie walked in but her eyes were red and puffy. "Rosie, what's wrong?"

"Am I adopted?" she blurted out with tears in her eyes.

"What?" he said as he felt every part of himself panic.

"There was a reporter outside the school who wanted to ask me questions. He knew my name was Rosie but he asked me how it felt to have been the only survivor of a family massacre. What is he talking about? Why did he have a picture of me as a baby?!"

He bowed his head and hated that this day had finally come. He looked back up at her with tears in his eyes. "Rosie, I don't want you to hate me and I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to tell you. You are adopted but you are my daughter. I may not be your biological father but I love you as my little girl."

Rosie fell to her knees and began to cry. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she sobbed hysterically. He knelt in front of her and tried to hold her but she pushed him back. "Don't touch me. What did he mean? What massacre?"

Spencer sat down in front of her with tears in his eyes. "You had an uncle. He turned into a family annihilator and started killing his family. Your parents, your three year old brother and the rest of your family became his victims. You escaped him because you were being cared for by a babysitter. You were six months old when this happened. You were brought into the BAU under protective custody. You wouldn't stop crying and I think it is because you sensed what had happened. No-one could calm you down. Even Aunt JJ and Aunt Garcia tried. You just kept crying. I came into work and walked in to see you in your baby seat. I held your little hand and said hello."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "You stopped crying and smiled at me. When I picked you up, you laughed and cooed at me. When I tried to give you back to the lady that had helped bring you to the BAU, you screamed and cried but stopped seconds later when you came back into my arms. Rosie, your uncle committed suicide by cop when he couldn't find you. There was no-one left to take care of you. The day I first held you in my arms, I looked after you all day and I knew I couldn't let you go into foster care. Rosie, I have loved you as my daughter since the day I saw you. Please, don't push me away. I still hope you see me as your father. I will always love you as my daughter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew it would break my heart to lose you."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Rosie shouted before rising up and running up the stairs. Reid flinched at the sound of her bedroom door slamming. Grabbing his cellphone, he quickly dialled Garcia's number.

"Hey, Reid. What do you need?"

"Garcia," he cried. "I need you to come over. Rosie found out she was adopted and she hates me. Please, come over."

* * *

Reid pulled his coat further around himself but could barely feel the cold around him. He had left the house after Garcia had arrived. He just couldn't bear to hear Rosie scream at him again. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a small album of photos. In every single one, Rosie was laughing and smiling. He had watched her grow up, had been there for every recital and play. He had watched her graduate from elementary school and middle school. Reid reached into another pocket and pulled out a photo that he had kept hidden. Staring at him from the photo were Rosie's biological parents.

"Dad!"

He whipped his head up to see Rosie walking towards him. He stood up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. She stopped just before him. "Rosie, are you okay? I wanted to give you some space."

"Aunt Garcia had a talk with me," she said shakily. "I'm sorry I yelled at you but I am struggling to come to terms with this. All you've ever done is look after me and you've always been there for me. You never missed a recital even if coming to one got you in trouble at work. When I was sick, you made me soup and never left my side. Aunt Garcia reminded me of when you fell into your coma and how much it hurt not having you there. I don't want to feel that pain again. You'll always be my Dad and I'll always be your daughter. Nothing will ever change that. I just hope you understand that I might want to find more information on where I come from. I love you, Dad."

Joy came through him as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter than he ever had in his life. He never wanted to lose his daughter. He came away from the hug. "I understand that you want to know where you come from. I will always be there for you. I love you, my little princess."

Rosie laughed and ruffled his hair. Bringing out the photo, he held it up to her. "Here's a start on where you come from. This is a picture of your biological parents."

Rosie stared at the photo intently before looking at him. "Thanks, Dad."

"You want to go and get some coffee with your Dad. I can tell you some more about them."

"Yeah," she nodded. "That sounds awesome. Except your having decaf."

Reid put his arm around his daughter as they walked down the path. She would always be his daughter till the day he died and even then, he hoped he would be able to watch over her. She had chosen him so long ago and he never wanted to let her down.

**Please review**


End file.
